Surprise in an Easter Egg
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: On Easter Day Kunzite received an Easter Egg from the prince. What's in the egg? Why did everyone suggest him to check the egg? When he finally cracked the egg Kunzite was extremely surprised. English version. Hope you enjoy it.


**Surprise in an Easter Egg**

**Author:** Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

As Kunzite opened his eyes early in the morning, he knew he dreamt again.

The silver-haired general couldn't help narrowed his eyes and enjoy the pleasure of retrospection of his dream, of those emerald eyes twinkling and gazing at him, of that copper hair floating and sweeping on his face and lips, of that delicate body trembling beneath him…in his dream.

Kunzite sighed, he hope all those could be more than a dream, but he had to hide his feeling of Zoisite, who was his sixteen-year-old student, deeply inside, under his shield of ice.

Well, the highest-ranked general could feel that perhaps Zoisite also had kind of special feeling on his teacher, that boy could never hide whatever he thought, especially to his teacher, who was also secretly loving that beautiful, graceful five-star student.

But that's even worse. Thought Kunzite bitterly. He and Zoisite loved each other, yet neither of them dared to show their love, since such kind of love between male and male—especially royal guardians as well as high-ranked generals—were fobbiden.

It was too hard for even Kunzite who was known as the most cold and expressionless ice king to hide so strong a feeling of love. However Kunzite tried his best to keep his feeling unknown to at least that delicate boy. He hoped that his silence would protect Zoisite from the painful, bitter harm of forbidden love.

Kunzite sighed again before got up and put on his uniform.

When opening the door of his room Kunzite saw Prince Endymion was just outside the door grinning, with a body-size Easter Egg standing beside him.

"Good morning, Kunzite-the-workaholic!" The dark-haired prince greeted actively, he was always warm and active to no matter nobles such as Kunzite and his fellow guardians or just random peasants. Kunzite thought that might be one of the reasons why the moon princess loved him.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Kunzite bowed before answered politely. Endymion laughed and said:"Oh, please, Kunzite, just call me Endymion when we're not in a formal situation! We are friends!"

Kunzite smiled:"As you wish, Endymion. Well, it's unusual to see you get up early than me, Endymion, did Princess Serenity ask you a date in the early morning?" He joked.

The prince blushed slightly when hearing the name of his lover who was the princess from the moon: "Come on, Kunzite! I'm just here to give you this Easter Egg! It's Easter Day today, and there will be a parade in the city later on!"

The prince looked exciting, and didn't wait for Kunzite's answer while going on speaking: "We prepared each or you four an Easter Egg, and this is yours, break it and see what's in it!" With these words he showed the egg to that silver-eyed general.

Endymion ran away in a hurry after saying those words. It seemed that he was in a hurry, perhaps he had to visit the other three royal guardians of his and gave them their Easter Eggs.

Kunzite brought the body-sized egg into his room and set it next to his desk. The leader guardian was not in the mood of enjoying an Easter Day, he had his work to do, and what was more important, he had to see Zoisite, or he would feel upset for a whole day—even only a single glance stealthily from distance to his dream beauty was enough, though.

Thinking about these, Kunzite left his room for the royal garden without dealing with his Easter egg.

He expected to "encounter" his five-star student in the garden, where the younger one love best to stay. However, Zoisite wasn't there, yet he met Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity instead.

"Good morning, Lord Kunzite!" The blond princess with odango hairstyle greeted friendly. The general bowed and answered:"Good morning, Your Highness." And then he turned to the prince with a smile:"So it seems that I got the correct answer why you got up so early today, didn't I?"

Endymion blushed and grinned as a quiet answer. The princess chuckled to her lover:"Your friend is so smart but so mean to you, Endymion!" She laughed, and turned to Kunzite with curiosity blinking in her eyes:"Have you cracked your Easter egg, Kunzite?"

"Not yet. I'll do it later." Kunzite gave a polite answer.

"Well, better to do it as soon as possible!" The princess chuckled again. She seemed wanting to say something more while the dark-eyed prince stopped her with a wink: "Better let him discover it by himself, dear."

The three people chatted for a few more minutes before Kunzite left the lovebirds.

Kunzite went on wandering until his aimless loafing around was disturbed by Lady Beryl, who was the royal magician.

"You're at and idle end, aren't you? It's indeed rare to see Lord Kunzite strolling!" The lady in a purple dress started with a grin.

"As rare as to see Lady Beryl has time to joke on someone." Kunzite responded with a slight smile, "I'm not in charge of the Easter parade this year, so I don't have much work to do today."

Beryl chucked, and suddenly asked:"Have you seen what was in your Easter egg?"

The silver-haired man replied:"Not yet, I think I'll do it later." Beryl narrowed her golden eyes with these words, an left smiling—or smirking? Kunzite shook his head. Well, Beryl has no reason to smirk, has she?

The highest-ranked general made his way to the royal square of Elysium. The Easter parade would start there and a lot of people would gather there for fun, he thought perhaps he could see Zoisite there.

However, when the parade ended in the afternoon, that beautiful copper-haired boy was still nowhere to find. Kunzite felt upset while walking back to the palace, hadn't noticed that he was on the direction of the piano room, which is another favorite place of Zoisite.

Yet there was no pianist in the piano room.

Kunzite was about to give up at dusk. He was upset today but he had chance tomorrow. Thinking about this Kunzite walked back to his own room, and when Sailor Venus greeted him loudly with a happy voice he was just in the hall.

"Good evening, Lady Venus." Kunzite slightly frowned at the over enthusiastic voice of that blonde but still bowed and gave her a polite greeting.

The golden-sailor uniformed girl sounded extremely exciting:"Have you checked your Easter egg, Kunzite?"

Kunzite shook his head. Why was everyone asking the same question? He was a little confused while asking back:"Not yet. Was it from you?" Kunzite's tone was not sure.

Since he was the leader guardian of Prince Endymion while she was the leader Inner senshi of Princess Serenity, there were some rumors said that they would get married with each other after the prince marries the princess. Kunzite admitted that Sailor Venus was good looking, warm-hearted and active, but the one he loved was actually Zoisite.

"Of course not!" Sailor Venus laughed while answering, "But whatever, Kunzite, I suggest you to check it as soon as possible! Trust me, you won't be disappointed!" She added before turned and ran away to find her princess:"I swear, in the name of the Senshi of Love!"

Finally Kunzite was back in his room and saw the huge egg standing in front of him beside the desk again. He wondered why everyone was asking him about that egg, and he was close to the answer.

Kunzite cracked the colorful egg, firstly a small hole on the top. Through the hole he saw a pair of long bunny ears. Well, why did Endymion give his leader guardian an Easter Bunny?

With confusion the ice king knocked the hole larger, and saw…copper ponytail under the pair of fake bunny ears. As his sight couldn't help went down along, Kunzite found the beauty he looked for all day was just sitting in the egg, sleeping with a small Easter egg in his hands. What was more, that sleeping beauty was in a sexy Bunny's suit with a pair of fake ears.

Suddenly Kunzite understood why everyone was asking him to check his Easter egg…so this was a surprise they prepared for him! Well, he had to admit that sometimes his affection on Zoisite was visible to Prince Endymion, yet he kept quiet and avoid to talk about that because he had never expected that he would be allowed to love Zoisite.

Kunzite held Zoisite in his arms to carried him out and set him on the coach. Suddenly the boy was awakened, confusion was in his emerald eyes.

"Where am I?" Zoisite blurt out, obviously he hadn't been fully awake yet. The boy looked around, and then he saw his teacher sitting next to him, gazing at him with a soft smile on his face. The lovingness in those silver eyes made the young one's face began to burn.

"Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite murmured, "I don't know why I'm here, Prince Endymion gave me this," he showed the egg in his hand to Kunzite before continued:"and when I was going to crack it I felt myself surrounded by thick purple fog, and then I fell asleep knowing nothing…" With these words he lowered his head and screamed when seeing his outfit.

"It's my fault keeping you wait so long, Zoisite." Kunzite mumbled in a quiet voice, "Purple fog is the signal of Beryl's magic. Today everyone suggested me to check my Easter egg while…I was searching almost the whole Elysium for…even though a simple glance of you." Before he got any answer he continued:"Endymion sent you to me, so that means…we're finally allowed to love each other, no need to hide it anymore."

Hearing these words, those emerald eyes widened:"Kun…Kunzite-sama? I…I love you, but…" He blushed even deeper, "but I dared not to tell you since you are always that cold…how do you know it?"

Kunzite chuckled to the lovely question:"I've never missed your feeling, little one. You can never hide whatever you thought, especially to me, since I couldn't move my gaze away from you." His voice lowered as he continued:"You're so beautiful, so talent, so delicate and graceful, and now," he smirked while his sight trailed down to the Bunny's suit:"especially so hot and attractive."

The younger general blushed and smiled slyly:"But Kunzite-sama, you kept me wait sooooooo long and now I'm nearly suffocated!"

"Do you need an artificial respiration then, Zoisite?" Kunzite asked with a smirk. He didn't wait for and answer but started his breath aid immediately.

After a long, passionate kiss, the copper-haired boy suddenly remembered his Easter egg. He cracked it at once, and saw a couple of rings in it, with a piece of note from the prince:

_My friends, from the way you look at each other we could tell that you deeply love each other. Since then you deserve happiness. The marriage rings for you wish you enjoy your love and happiness together forever. Yours, Endymion and Serenity._

Kunzite and Zoisite put on the ring for each other. It's not only a happy ending of the day, but also a happy beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
